Love's Painful Twist
by indigospidermiladylove
Summary: The Founder has denied any advertisement of this secret project, she will be watching you, beware.
1. Chapter 1

Sluggishly taking in the groggy morning, Claire almost doubled over when the alarm clock pounced at her, cursing under her breath and knocking it to the soft carpet under her feet.

The morning was cold and crisp, noticing her phone screen was lit she hazily flopped beside it, the light a little too strong for such a crappy morning.

It was Myrnin, he'd rang _several times _in the past two hours and it was only 3am in the morning, wait, why was her alarm set for 3am?

Suspecting it to be the work of a certain Shane Collins, Claire bit her lip at the thought of angrily accusing him of anything; she could see the scene well, he would sit, innocently as he could manage and flash his crooked grin which sent her wobbly at the knee's and claim he should be punished.

And punishment could bring an array of options.

Before she squealed in excitement and caused everyone in this house to wake up she muffled it with her hand, looking down at the one message that was just being received.

Myrnin.

'_Claire, I need you here this instant, laziness is not tolerated, or else I will come and collect you myself'_

Mimicking his voice she threw a glare at the phone in her hand and decided she would not go to work today, and be rebellious.

But then she looked at the last part '-or else I will come and collect you myself' something was saying that being quiet and considerate whilst escorting her to his lair didn't quite suit Myrnin's persona.

"Oh God" and Eve would sure have something to say about _that. _Yanking at ratty clothes that were laid about on the floor and barely being able to comb through her hair, Claire chose not to use the portals for today and do some exercise, her size 4 jeans were becoming a little tight and no way was she letting the vamps make her fat.

Even though she was still classed as 'scrawny' as people usually complimented her with, though it seemed more of an insult the way they projected it sometimes.

But before she could just make it out of the door someone grabbed her shoulder, being in Morganville you learnt to think fast, in this case, screaming at the top of your lungs.

"Wow, dude, don't blast my eardrums I'm not going to rape you or anything" it was Shane, relieved but heart still pounding Claire took in her totally-hot boyfriends features.

His brown hair was wet, droplets of water dripping onto his shoulders, in fact his plain-white T-shirt and jeans combo looked pure model-casual with his rugged but handsome looks, it took most restraint not to touch him every second, just to prove he wasn't real.

What a pair they must look, that erupted a giggle, he looked at her, turning around to the window and saw nothing.

"Don't tell me, fang boy is making faces behind me" doing his best attempt of a karate lotus and failing since it was 3am in the morning, keeled over, and knocked over the table and everything that was set on it.

Way to making a subtle escape.

"If that's a burglar you'd better get lost before I realise what time it is!" definitely Eve, I _so _wasn't sticking around to see how that played out.

Shane didn't even bother to pick up the table, settling for a cringe and then a smirk.

The house seemed happy today, giving the rooms a light contract, the kitchen was still messy from last night's 'Game-off' in which was a lot of shouting and throwing of tantrums, Claire was the first to lose, and it was supposed to be Michael's turn for washing up duty.

Boys.

But she sure wasn't going to chance that Myrnin would be making his way here any moment, and it was a sensitive topic with most of her roommates, Shane especially.

"Well, I'd just love to stay and chat but I've got to get to work" all the fun and smiling stopped. He stood there, watching her as if she should be convicted of murder.

"Is that why you're sneaking off so early?" he said it in a faint whisper and turned to do the washing up, so not like him.

"Wait-I thought _you _turned my alarm clock to that time, and why are you up so early anyway?" her stomach and head was starting to hurt, if anything, being questioned on something you didn't do than something you did was much, much more daunting.

"Nope, I heard someone clamping about and wondered whether Amelie was looking for a cute bra to wear for the day" it seemed like a light-hearted conversation but Shane was tense.

After squirting about half the bottle of washing-up liquid into the tub and getting the majority of the water all over the floor, he gave up.

"Oh, to hell with this" and with that he stalked over and pulled Claire in for a hug, he could never stay mad at her, ever.

"Okay, Igor, go blow up bunnies or something, whatever you do" before any of them could reconsider a void of colour blasted into the kitchen, revealing a tall man dressed in pirate boots, black pantaloons, a loose cotton blouse and a rainbow scarf... Myrnin.

At first he seemed content, carting a stack of ancient books on one arm, and Bob the spider in the other.

"Claire!" he growled, dropping the books in a clatter to the floor, she could swear she heard Eve curse from upstairs.

"Did you not receive my calls?" guiltily I nodded "Yes but-" he carried on "Did you receive my text message?" this time she just nodded, staring angrily down at the floor like a 10-year-old.

He made a triumphant grunt "And I'm guessing you don't have any life-threatening deceases, so any excuse is invalid..."

Shane stood in front of him, barely skimming his nose; he was very tall, indeed, plus he was a vampire so that got him a load of scary evil teeth points.

The air started to have an electric take on it and everything turned a little shifty.

"Geez man, give her a break, she can fix your junk and listen to your crap when she wants"

That was the exact wrong thing to say, Myrnin's eyes flashed red and almost threw him across the room, sending some plates smashing on the floor.

"Junk?" he said to himself, piercing at Shane, he flashed much more fangs than was just showing off he lunged for Shane, Claire yelled, then he stopped mid-flight, looking confused and horrified, he suddenly went back to his usual, happy self.

"Oh, oh dear, that wasn't very pleasant" he glanced at the broken plates "Hm, I must say, adolescent aggression really does intrigue me" he turned to Claire "Ah, we must get back to the lab; I have some brilliant news..." he was interrupted once more by another portal opening, a slender white arm slid through and everyone realised who it was.

Amelie was here for business.

"No way, the guys a nutcase!" Shane practically screeched it across the dining table, he nodded to Myrnin "No offence, dude, but you threw me across the room, kinda dodgy" Michael shot Shane the look an owner of a dog tells it not to pee on his girlfriends leg, and it was really scary.

Myrnin grinned straight at Claire, as if she was the only person in the room, it bugged the hell out of both Michael and Shane, but Amelie seemed more curious than anything.

"But don't you see? If we work all of this out then Morganville can be safe from more... Hostile cases" Shane raised his hand "Hypocrite" nobody said anything.

The kitchen was starting to look eerie with its white walls and snug spots.

Eve spoke for the first time since she stomped down the stairs in full anger-angel style shouting at everyone for ruining 'the best dream ever' then caught short when she saw Amelie standing there with a raised eyebrow.

Maybe there was an upside to her little visits.

"So what you're saying is we figure out a way to _scientifically _change the way people think of the vampires? ... That's really going to play on my conscience on Judgement day" Amelie sat looking misplaced in such a lived in home.

"But, Eve, we are also going to change our own kinds thoughts on the matter, let's say we are imprinting the rules into their minds as to not have any more fatalities, and Claire, will need to work with Myrnin for a certain amount of time to do so" Michael sat lost in thought, finding the table a lot more interesting than the conversation.

Shane balled his hands "Wait, when you say that, do you mean she has to _stay in the lab, _all day, with Mr CrazyCrack over there" Myrnin snarled; slamming his fist on the table so violently, everyone jumped, even Amelie seemed shocked.

"Watch it, boy, learn respect and discipline, back in the good days, a foul word would send you chained in the dungeons with nothing but rats too slowly eat away your flesh" he sighed "How I miss those times" Amelie turned slightly to him "Myrnin, please keep your morbid memoirs to yourself in company, it isn't polite" he nearly knocked over the table "Oh, sweet lady, and you believe that Mr Collins is abiding to this truce as well?" she whipped to a standing, hand closed around his throat "_Do not question me, I know what to do, I don't need your constant petty grudges, clear?" _ He nodded steadily, smiling a little.

She released him, shaking her head "In answer to your question, Mr Collins" "Shane" she looked him straight in the eye, he shuffled on his seat "Shane, yes, we need this to be done as soon as possible without any distractions, she will be fed and kept safe and be watched by Oliver until it is finished" and with that she rose, one of her guards taking her chair away.

The portal formed and she was gone, leaving Myrnin still grinning at Claire "Well, I for one believe that this will be a marvellous experience" he ran over to Claire who hadn't said much since they arrived, either, she listened but secretly agreed with her crazy-vampire boss, if this was going to help Morganville, then it was a good plan.

He grasped her hand and chuckled, excited.

Michael looked at Myrnin "Could you not try to get me to be her escort? And..." he glanced at Shane "Look out for her, if she comes back bruised or bitten, well, I think you know how it'll go" he straightened his blouse, picking up his books.

"I can but try, Michael Glass, and of course I'll look out for her, who on earth would hurt her?" everyone but Claire thought the same thing, _you._


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the vamps had cleared out, there was a sense of hatred flowing around the house; as if it could coil and pounce.

Eve had quickly run up to her room, carting the box of Kleenex along with her, Michael had soon followed her, though his eyes were covered with a glazed film.

Shane just sat there, not moving from his seat and watched Claire, the way she moved nervously around the room, thinking.

She thought a lot about everything, and Shane was worried that he would lose her to a crazy vampire boss who was three sandwiches short of a picnic.

Sitting back in his chair, he compared the two of them.

Myrnin was good-looking, no doubt about it and was pretty damn smart which was something that he lacked, well, not in the same way they were.

Shane knew his way around, the hard way and how to earn money and survive; it was the only thanks he would ever give to his ass of a Father.

Then something else blurred his mind.

"Claire" she spun towards him, relieved for the distraction "I really don't like this" her eyes filled up and she collapsed into the chair beside him.

"I have to do this, it'll help people, and Myrnin will look after me..." he couldn't help it and stood, stalking over to the window.

Shane shook his head "Yeah, sure as hell he will" she started to cry, little tears glinting down her pale, smooth cheeks.

She didn't know what to do; she just knew it was the right thing, but no-one would believe that Myrnin was a good person, and if he did turn, she could handle him.

The floorboards creaked from upstairs and Michael appeared from the doorway, assessing the aura.

He looked at Claire and sat down, pulling her into a hug, even though he was cold and had no heartbeat, Michael was always able to make her feel warm and better.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay" he glared at Shane "What's up with you man? She's trying to save your slacking-butt" he flipped him off and Claire winced at his harsh tone and once again felt like a ten-year-old, and couldn't stop the tears running down her face.

"She's going to get herself killed, and I didn't see you exactly jumping to her rescue, you're just another of Amelie's lapdogs, I'm surprised Eve isn't plastered on a milk carton, dead as..." before he could even finish his sentence, Michael was there; eyes blazing red and fangs outstretched.

"_Don't _even go there, I have and I really don't want to talk about it, right here, right now with you, got it?" suddenly, just as Michael was about to let go, he seized up and convulsed, letting out a shriek.

Running to the sink where they'd been pressed against she saw and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Shane had staked Michael, right in the stomach.

She backed off, this wasn't him, this wasn't happening, she would simply open her eyes and everything would sort itself out.

If only it was that simple.

Realising that he only had a limited amount of time left, Claire leaped over the chair and shoved Shane out of the way, she couldn't even look at him right now.

Pulling out the stake wasn't exactly easy, but it wasn't so hard either, at least it was wooden and not silver, she thought as shiny blood spurted from the wound.

"Oh god, get Eve" Shane stood there, arms folded, this was no time for resilience "_Now _otherwise I swear to living hell, you'll be dead, too" holding eye-contact long enough to see Shane properly feel hurt made Claire feel guilty, she really hadn't meant to stoop so low.

She reached out so she could still keep one hand on the tea towel against the gash "Look, I'm sorry" he'd already gone, yelling up the stairs like his life depended on it.

The point must have carried through.

"Quit it, fountain, Michaels in deep crap, move it!" he was shaking and started rooting through drawers and cupboards, there had to be something to help him, Michael was the most organised person (apart from Claire) that they knew, he couldn't die, he just couldn't.

All there was were packets of ketchup, he hoped, and empty beer bottles he'd managed to hide from the girls on cleaning day.

He'd acted on adrenaline, he was angry at the vamps for taking everything he had, and he hadn't even been bothered that Claire was crying at the table when it really wasn't her fault.

And when Michael had gone all _Dracula _on his ass he didn't even think, his father had messed him up so bad.

Eve was now in the kitchen and wrapped a bandage around his stomach, it would heal but it would be easy for the likes of Amelie or Oliver to spot.

And if he was going to be Claire's escort for safety then he really couldn't be less than the best he could be. 

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, zombie crap" she had deep fear in her eyes and Michael let out a painful rasp "Hide me" he said, eyes filling up, Claire held him upright.

It rang again, sending chills and silence throughout the house.

After a whispered debate, Eve carted Michael off to God-knows-where and Claire was left to handle the person who was on the other side of that door.

Walking up to it was a slow-motion process, trying to buy her friend time to hide their vampire roommate and save Shane's butt.

Plying open the locks and opening the door, it creaked, letting in a slither of light. Shane was sat, face cupped in his hands at the bottom of the stairs, not being totally able to believe what he'd done.

Oliver stood there, arms crossed and expression annoyed, tapping his foot like an angry Grandpa or something.

"I don't have time to waste, you know" he pushed Claire aside and strode into the Glass House, inspecting every surface, scrunching his nose as he passed the washing-up water splashes partially covering the floor.

Taking his place in the living room, he spoke, loud and clear and booming, like a true medieval warrior, which he probably had been.

"I'm here to discuss you know what" he whirled around to face her, eyes boring into her like he could see into her very soul, her hands began to go clammy.

He grinned, admiring the fear he struck into her "You can tell by your very heartbeat that your frightened, oh and I am certainly not going to calm you, I'd much prefer to watch you crash and burn, as Amelie's little favourite, been put down" his bottom lip protruded in a mock sadness, being replaced by a smirk.

The house didn't like Oliver, every light dimming as he walked past, surveying any weaknesses, he spotted Shane all crumpled in the corner.

"Ah, Shane Collins, still avoiding work, Hm?" he nodded slightly to Claire "Earning your way through others is deeply embarrassing, especially since you prove yourself to be such a masculine figure among your little nest here" a little light was going off in his eyes, then something clicked, wiping the evil sneer off his face completely.

"I killed him" Shane whispered, so faint Claire could have easily misheard, but Oliver defiantly didn't.

He swept over; pulling him up from the ground to eye-level, the walls turned red and the floorboards began to wobble.

"You, _What_?" she could feel her stomach lurch and her head spin, he was about to kill Shane.

"What he means, Oliver, is he killed him whilst on the Xbox last night, can't believe it, right Shane?" her voice had a manic edge to it, eyes too wide and hands too sweat-ridden for it to sound sincere.

He stared back at Shane, waiting for his response, which was a heavy shake of the head, eyes staying on the floor, then looked right at Oliver.

"Give it up, Claire, I killed him and you know it" she wanted to shout for Eve, or Michael but that'd just make things even worse, but how exactly could it get any worse than this?

"How?" everything was silent, Oliver wasn't the type to give people chances, and he seemed to still have that you-nothing-to-me look on his face.

Shane laughed, it was like broken glass, clattering to the floor, and everything started to get hazy at the edges.

"I staked him, in the stomach" he dwindled this in his head "Type of stake?" this was happening and she couldn't lose two roommates because of her, no way.

"Shane, stop, Michael's fine-"

"Wooden, but he's a newborn vampire, it'll kill him for sure" as Oliver give him that grave look he only distributed when people would meet their fate.

And that was when Claire fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up hurt, and damn her head was _sore._

She almost had a heart attack when she realised Myrnin was about two centimetres away from her face.

"Wow, Geez Myrnin, personal space, please" he grinned, shoving a Jam doughnut in her view.

He'd gone for a cyber look for today; steam-punk goggles on his head and metallic colours, although he was wearing his favourite footwear (if he worn any at all) the bunny slippers.

What a day today was going to be.

"Eat, I hear teenagers crave the magic of sugar" suddenly realising she sure wasn't in The Glass House all the drowsiness left her system.

"Where's Shane?" he'd twirled over to Bob's cage, feeding him some flies or something, she didn't want to think about that too much.

He waved his hands in the air "Ah, your man got himself in some trouble" he wasn't facing her and for some reason that troubled Claire.

He seemed a bit off today, not as hyperactive and loopy as usual and was starting to miss that side of him.

Picking herself up and realising she'd drooled all over the terribly knitted quilt that had been tossed over her... Wait, Myrnin knitted?

That was an image which she just couldn't quite conjure and got right back down to business.

Deciding instead of going hysterical and throwing acid all over the place, which wasn't exactly a bad idea, except that would be pure normality for him.

"What kind of trouble?" leaning her hip against a bookcase, Claire watched his movements, they seemed rehearsed and purposefully neutral; grabbing random books and flipping through them, then throwing them in another unorganised pile for the next few centuries.

This time he slowly turned around, decreasing his fast movements so he looked more human, bracing her for what was to come.

"Michael appears to have been staked in the stomach; and since it wasn't in defence then Shane is pending for a punishment" her mouth had gone dry, contorted to a patchy mummified nothing.

They had been through a lot in the past few years and it had always turned out okay in the end, but it was all too clear that Amelie, Oliver and even Myrnin would turn against them.

But he had staked Michael, _Michael_; Lovely, kind and caring Michael.

Her voice came out quiet and small, as if simply touching her would snap her bones, she hadn't even thought about it, she'd only thought for Shane.

"Is Michael...Going to be okay?" she spread her palms on the beaten desk which held lamps and decrepit letters, he really needed a spring clean.

He smiled, and it was completely sane, as if he understood; which was silly since if anything the only thing Myrnin understood was how to defy the laws of Physics and all scientific studies.

Putting down the tub of insects and partially shutting Bob's cage, if he crawled out she would scream to high heavens and she'd had enough screaming and shouting for one day.

But this was a Morganville day.

He picked up another book "There's a slight problem there, too" scanning through it then passing it to Claire to take notes, she really wasn't in the mood.

She sat down on the wooden seat with an eerie thump, hands flaying by her sides "He's dead isn't he?" she couldn't take it in at all.

This morning was supposed to be normal, well as normal as you could get here and everything had just gone, totally gone.

She'd seen Michael this morning, and yesterday, and before that, he couldn't just disappear into nothing, what would happen to Eve?

That was enough to make her want to puke, violently.

"As far as we know, both Eve and Michael are gone, which is why we have had to keep such a close eye on Mr Collins, he is the main suspect as you can understand" he was being very meticulous about the information he fed to her, there was something he wasn't telling her and she needed to find out exactly what it was otherwise someone was going to pay for what they did to Shane.

"But, but I saw Eve taking Michael away somewhere, then I went to answer the door!" they had it all wrong but she was his girlfriend, of course she would change the story to suit their relationship.

Myrnin ruffled her hair "Ah, my little Claire, do not worry, once we've finished this project I'm sure everything will be just fine" she highly doubted that and still needed answers.

What had happened to Michael and Eve? Where was Shane? Was Michael even still _alive? _Well, as alive as he could be with the whole blood-drinking fad he was on.

Just on que to make her jump, a portal formed in the middle of the room, revealing both Amelie and her entourage of guards and Oliver looking as poe-faced and pissed off as ever.

"Myrnin" she nodded to me "Claire" one of her guards grabbed a chair, letting her sit gracefully and regally as Amelie just did.

Oliver took his place beside her, shoulders solid and brows furrowed in anger, someone really didn't like being bossed around, and that was one of the things she liked about Amelie, she kicked ass.

"We have this project to discuss" gesturing to a tall, muscular vamp wearing a black suit and shades he handed over some blue prints and paper, Myrnin squinted at them, conferring.

"This is possible, but with this theory it will only affect the humans mind-set, it's not strong enough for us" he snatched a pencil from the desk and scribbled, crossing out bits of information and making diagrams.

Amelie smiled at Claire, she didn't do that often, and it seemed strange and foreign for her to do so, she was far too serious for happiness and sentimentalities.

"I need to know where Shane is" her gaze was icy and hard, causing a shiver down her spine "Please" she sighed, looking up at Oliver who right now had focused his flame-ablaze eyes to Claire, snarling some teeth.

"Oh, do quiet your primate ways, Oliver, this is civilised conversation, not a common zoo" he growled then shoved off to a creepy corner like a moody teenager.

She turned back, placing her hand on her knee "I cannot bestow you with that information" as Claire began to argue, Amelie snapped back, silencing her.

"Do you think me an idiot? I know that you and Mr Collins are intimate, we cannot risk disposing of you, aswel" both Myrnin and Claire raised their eyebrows.

She spoke of them as if they were nothing more than mere animals; she had to go into deep water.

"I won't do any of this project until you let him go." Myrnin slide hastily in-front of Claire, taking the full manic and force of Amelie's blow.

"Please, my Queen, she is but a lovesick girl, much like yourself, do spare her of her insolence and blame it upon nothing more than heartbreak" for a moment Claire thought Amelie would break his neck, and everyone else's in the room.

"He's done something to Sam, I need him back" that claimed everyone's full attention. Amelie's typo had been heard and she made no attempt to hide the fact that Michael was the last shred of Sam she had left, apart from a dodgy grave-stone which she probably visited every evening.

She looked up, piercing at her over Myrnin's shoulder "Fine, if you complete this project, Shane may walk as a free man" she breathed low and predatory "But if he has something to do with the disappearance of Eve or Michael, he will suffer the consequences" she didn't need to ask what would happen if she didn't complete the task...

They would be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

With everything that annoyed Claire, it annoyed her most when she had to be chaperoned, everywhere, and by that she meant _everywhere_, well apart from the bathroom, no way was Myrnin tagging along there.

For the first few days it had been easy to work up a formula that would both make the humans forget and have a new take on the species, they were really starting to benefit this town and not only the one's without a heartbeat.

Usually Oliver left to fetch groceries and fresh clothes for Claire; actually he defiantly sent someone else to do it, him and plastic bags just really didn't work for the imagination.

But for some reason he wasn't here today, probably defying Amelie again.

The hours ticked by as Myrnin tampered with different mixtures he had put together whilst she slept, Claire did some of the theory, he certainly knew how to hog the credit, and did the majority of the practical experiments.

When she thought about it he was probably just trying to give her a break for a few days, she could probably get away with two at most, and Oliver was a lot less lenient.

After murmuring an 'Excuse me' she slipped away to her room which was technically Myrnin's room but since he didn't sleep Claire got first dibs.

In the drawer she had the picture of all of them together, all smiling and saying some crude word that Shane had come up with seconds before.

But there was something odd about the photo; she didn't quite know what, a bit too shady, shadowy and creepy. But Eve was wearing a black veil at the time which had sewn black roses all over it, Michael had his arm around her and was laughing at the camera, it just wasn't fair, not in the slightest.

She'd been a zombie since Amelie left; all she did was review theories, sleep and eat. That was the moment that she realised that none of her roommates would want her to be sulking and that she needed to get this project done before anything happened to any of them, it was all piled on her shoulders.

As per usual.

"Hey..."

Myrnin was sat, surrounded by every acid and alkaline in the pH scale (How he'd been so fast still amazed her) he looked up; glasses perched on the end of his nose and gestured for her to look.

She started to remember the first time she'd met Myrnin, he'd questioned her on pretty much everything and Claire had been so scared she could have pooped bricks, not that she wanted to be his lab monkey or anything.

Part of her felt sincerely bad about being here with him, like she was cheating and becoming a slut, oh god; what if she became like Monica?

That was enough to cause a shudder.

She got good pay from this job and it helped Michael big time with the big-ass bills from late night feasts and stereo wars which took place so often, her heart started to ache when she remembered what it felt like to walk through the door and once again smell Shane's molten-lava hot Chilli on the stove and Eve's constant throwing of dirty laundry facade which sent both the boys and the other girl running in terror and shame.

He stood proud, sweeping his hand across all the equipment and liquids that were bubbling and broiling under his fingertips.

"At the moment we have a pH 2 liquid which the likes of your kind would suffer immense injury if drunk-"

Claire totally understood "-if we neutralise it then we have it perfect for our distribution, but, for your kind we would need much more powerful means" he thought, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back, that was when he bolted upright, eyes wide with anticipation.

"The universal solvent" first he sounded confused; then he literally pranced up and down "The universal solvent!" he grabbed at Claire's arms and twirled her around the room in excitement.

"The basic remedy of panacea states that it could cure all deceases, hatred and predatory acts are in the likeness of it in beautiful, truthful alchemy" she'd heard of it all right but it was folklore and all a myth even though it was growing on her that science really didn't have it down it was still enough to make her have her doubts about Myrnin's initial sanity regain.

They stopped dancing, feeling dizzy and a little big exhilarated Claire stood there, staring at him "But alchemy is just the basis of Chemistry, it's not all real" he shook his head, face wild and so writhing in joy that it was starting to scare her.

"Then how, my little Claire, do you explain these portals in which you use, or anything that matters, do amuse me with your miniscule viewpoint" he sat, fist acting as a hold-up for his face, there was a twinkle in his eyes which reminded her of how dangerous he was.

"So, so where is this universal solvent?" he sighed as if she should know that already and then was gone putting on a kilowatt smile, leaving her with about a thousand guesses to where it would be.

"It's not on Mars or anything, right? Long haul travel gives me stomach pains" he didn't laugh, grabbing his coat and rainbow scarf.

"Wait, we're leaving?" it didn't feel right, if Oliver turned up and they weren't here she was 100% sure he would flip out teenager style and break something.

Myrnin's lab was slightly more updated since the last incident; books all over the place and desks assorted in old and ancient and cast away novels which were probably really valuable first editions knowing what we had hold of around here.

Picking up some papers from the ground and putting them in a vaguely neat state, it made you wonder where exactly he came from; was he once a prince, or even a king?

Looking at him now he just looked insane and imagining him ruling some kind of sacred or important kingdom seemed really weird, it'd probably be a real strange town.

"I do believe we are going to give your friends the Morrells a visit" he opened the door and the daylight seeped through in an agonising blast.

And Oh Dear God, Myrnin was driving.

Little Note:

Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed or even read this chapter, you have no idea what this means to me, not at all.

How about a free coffee at the common grounds?;)


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was mental; they probably broken more rules than they abided, even had a post-box dangling from the rear, Claire was clinging on for dear life.

Even the bobbing Hawaiian lady had a fearful look about her and passersby just ran into their houses and hoped Myrnin wouldn't crash into them at speeds even formula one car's would be envious of.

"Ah, how exhilarating!" he turned and screeched it at her fishtailing into a lamppost, well, it sure felt like a lamppost "Oh my God, eyes on the road!" he cackled, his head hitting the rest behind him.

"Don't be so pessimistic, little Claire, it's come to my notice that this would be the definition of 'fun', you should attempt it more often" despite how messy his lab was, the car was spotless, except for the fact that you couldn't exactly look out of the windows since it was tinted so her kind couldn't peek and squish their faces against the glass or whatever, it was to protect them from the sunlight.

After screeching to a halt, Claire fumbled at the door to inspect the damage they'd caused in one car journey; trash cans were scattered, pieces of litter dancing about across faded roads. There were post boxes and lampposts just everywhere, some bent and dangling whereas others were just completely snapped.

Remind me not to have fun with Myrnin, she thought as she tried to pick up some Dr Pepper bottles which were beginning to blow onto people's lawns.

He laughed and nearly pulled her arm out of her socket and pulled her away from the destruction he had inflicted, well, it could have been worse by a bit.

A very little bit in her own comparison.

The Morrells house was a clean and up-market looking manor place, it seemed to surprise Claire since the last time she'd been here people were carting sofa's and all kinds of expensive finery out of it, must have cost their family hundreds or maybe possibly thousands to get it back in shape.

A sun-tanned foreign woman busied about the garden; pulling out weeds and digging up for bulbs.

Myrnin rapped on the door, turning to smile widely at Claire.

Richard Morrell opened the door, he stepped back the moment he met gazes with Myrnin "Claire, is everything okay?" he laughed, full and cheerful, barging into the house like it was his own

"Do not fret, we come with splendid intentions" after sending Richard a look of apology she stepped across the threshold and into the Morrells home.

The inside was pristine and grand with full length chandeliers and fine oak tables, delicate porcelain vases were assembled on a wooden bookshelf.

Richard took charge and led them into the kitchen, offering only Claire a drink (would you really offer that to a vamp?) and sat down at the hardware table which was covered with a Venetian tablecloth, the family name sewn into its silk.

It seemed as him and Myrnin talked that Richard knew all too well what they were here for; replacing its name with 'You-Know-What' it briefly struck Claire that they were keeping it from her, which seemed strange since she was the one who was helping with this project.

Unless there was someone else in this house.

"Yeah, the door's you-know-where, go get it, I'll wait up here so no-one follows" Myrnin nodded and disappeared to another room, instead of sitting with Richard, she decided to maybe have a look around the house out of curiosity.

It was beautiful; no doubt about it, but it looked like something out of an expensive magazine, not lived in at all; not a single book only a coffee mug shoved onto a table.

When she went to go into the living room, she had to usher a gasp when she saw Monica, back to her and talking quietly on the phone.

"Yes, I know, but if you don't be more subtle people are going to know it's you" faintly hearing an angry rough voice on the other end, Monica picked at the sofa.

Her fingers went white "No, sir, not at all, it's just-" more angry voice, Monica wouldn't call _anyone _sir, except if it was a vamp, and an important one.

It was then that a grey, fat cat slid past her leg, purring then when she didn't react, meowed impatiently.

Monica jumped, throwing the phone to the ground and when their eyes met, she scrambled for the phone and jabbed the hang-up button quickly; she looked frightened and shocked, hastily masking it with a fierce, cruel smile which actually made her look ugly, surprising Claire.

"What are you looking at, _freak_?" her eyes betrayed her snarky expression, way too wide and potent.

"I don't know, just you seeming awfully social" she narrowed her eyes, boring straight through Monica, she swallowed, pulling nervously at her sheer shirt.

She certainly didn't look as perfect as she usually did; hair matted and knotty and clothes un-ironed moreover casual than usual, it didn't look like Monica; beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

She stood, flipping her hair "What about you? You seem to be getting real social with that vampire boss of yours" that stopped Claire right in her tracks "Don't deny it, he's gorgeous, and now, what would happen if a little bird told Shane..."

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence, Claire grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the living room table; coffee pouring out onto the granite flooring, and on her.

Monica screamed; high pitched and deafening as she tried to claw at her face but failed as her body continued to clash against the wood and burned under the liquids scorch.

Claire moved in to her ear and whispered harshly in an Amelie tone "If I find out you've got anything to do with what's happened to my friends your sure going to pay" it was then that they both heard a slow, applauding clap.

Startled, they looked up to find Myrnin sat there with a mug of something (Oh crap) watching with a smirk on his face.

"I must say, well done Claire, ten out of ten for fear infliction" he settled down his mug and zapped forward to Monica; setting Claire aside and teeth bared.

His hand was placed firmly around her throat "Now, tell me who you were speaking to, and where your brother is" She really hadn't known that they were here, and it was obvious that Myrnin would have heard her, but the look on her face when he mentioned her brother was pure horror.

"What? Richard was here just now, I saw him" then a look of confirmation crossed her features "_You will pay in blood for the mistakes you cause" _then she looked behind us and frowned deeply.

"Your here, sir" when they turned around, it was exactly who they hadn't expected.


End file.
